Episode 243: Lenny Kravitz Marinara Breast Milk
"Lenny Kravitz Marinara Breast Milk" was originally released on March 16, 2015. Description Happy MaxFunDrive, everybody! This is our first of two pledge drive episodes, and it's extra-long, meaning we have way more time to talk about haunted dolls and Travis' unhealthy relationship with food. Also: Lenny Kravitz Marinara Breast Milk. Suggested Talking Points Babypizza, Precog Wendy's, Mayonnaise Boys, Angel Lover, Photography Class, Food Faces, Burning Man Bartering, Chicken Memory, Fabric Secrets, Katie/Frida, Whip-Its Master Outline 08:18 - Y - Sent in by Ashley Shannon, from Yahoo Answers user Shades, who asks: Wendy's Drive Thru Service Time? Too Fast!?? Is it possible for a drive thru service to be TOO FAST? I went to a Wendy's resturant and had forgotten (because I haven't been in about 1 1/2 years) how fast the drive thru service is. IS IT ODD, that as soon as you get to the pick up window your meal is ready...so fast you don't have to step on the brake, AND on top of this, the cashier at the first window ODDLY knew what domination of money I was going to give her and had the exact change ready when I got to the window. 12:59 - My friends and I have developed a bit of an unofficial rotation for hosting dinner get-togethers. They are always a blast. My friends are all great hosts and awesome guests, and never show up without some food or booze in tow. It worked out perfectly until one couple invited everyone over and sent out the message that rather than contributing any alcohol or food, everyone who attends should just pay them fifteen bucks apiece, and they would take care of all the drinks and foodstuffs themselves. I think this is some ghoulish shit. If I wanted to conduct a business transaction for my dinner, I'd go to a restaurant. Something just skeeves me out about forking over cash to my friends for the meal they prepared. Am I crazy? -- Neurotic Guest In The Mid-West 19:34 - Y - Sent in by Nathaniel Claxton, from Yahoo Answers user Diamond, who asks: I think I am in love with my guardian angel? Interpret it any way you'd like, but I've always believed that every person has a guardian angel. If you would like to disagree, that's fine too but these are just my opinions. I'll mention a few things about my angel. His name is Eric. He often appears to me with messy brown hair, deep brown eyes, very tall and a toned body. Of course he looks good, he's an angel. He has saved me from danger numerous times, and I can be a very clumsy person. I was in an accident just over four years ago. I apparently passed out for 20 minutes and I came out without a scratch or any kind of pain. My truck rolled over six times and it was completely totaled. I came out without a scratch. Another incident happened when I was with a friend of mine. He was driving us on the highway and we were in the far left lane. A transporter truck almost collided into us but swerved to the other side of the rode. There would have been a split second left until he hit us. I almost died as an infant while my mother was giving birth to me. I was also almost involved in a plane crash in 2010 right before my car accident. He tells me that he is always there for me when I am alone, and I feel a strong, protective and loving force whenever he is near. I always feel arms wrapped around me when I sleep. Sometimes, we even travel together in my dreams. He takes me to different countries that I have never been to because I have always wanted to travel the world. I was planning on writing a book about him so that everyone can know how wonderful he is. There is a part of me, though, that can't help but love him on a romantic level. I want to know what your opinions on angels are. Even if you do not believe in them. 28:19 - MaxFunDrive 33:32 - I get asked to take people's pictures a lot, but I always feel awkward doing so. I don't do selfies or deal with phone cameras, or any cameras at all. I get worried that their picture will suck and they might ask me to take another one, or just look at the picture silently. When I say I'm bad at taking pictures, no one believes me. I try to avoid these awkward moments, but it seems to be unavoidable. I try to toss responsibility to someone else around me, but it rarely works. What do I do to avoid these awkward situations? 37:49 - Y - Sent in by multiple people, from Yahoo Answers user max, who asks: Can you describe your face expression while eating and drinking? I am doing a research now? 45:06 - I'm a bartender/server, and I work with a lot of awesome people. If I happen to bring friends or family to eat at my bar when I'm not working, I of course want to generously tip my friend/coworker that waited on us, but it always feels awkward. Similarly, if I have a drink after my shift and want to tip the bartender, he or she is uncomfortable about me tipping them as well. I've even fallen into the trap of being weird about friends tipping me. How do I navigate this situation? Do I only tip the customary 20%? Am I required to tip them more because we're friends? What do I say when they say, "Oh, you don't have to tip me." Help! -- Tip Toeing In Ann Arbor 52:30 - Farm Wisdom *Chicken Strangers 55:30 - MaxFunDrive 61:40 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user BlonDeez, who asks: Am I the only one annoyed about this at the fabric store? ......and its not that I'm really "annoyed" by it, but it happens every time and I'm curious to see if others have the same experience: I go to the fabric store (been going my whole life), I pick out my material, and once I go to have the gal cut my yardage......they ask EVERYTIME at EVERY STORE......."SO, WHATCHA MAKING?!!!" I kid you not, this has happened each and every time I have visited the fabric shop. Now, I'm not a snoot and kindly say "I'm making my Halloween costume" or "I'm sewing doll clothes" or "I'm making curtains for my new place".............but in all honesty, is it really any of their damn business WHAT I'm using the fabric for? Think about it. Again, I've never NOT told them why I'm buying the material, but why is it every single time??!! What if I was sewing a quilt to wrap my dead cat up in???!!! You know?!!! Why should they care???? Even my newlywed husband (his first time at a fabric shop) walked out saying "Why is it there business what you're making?"........I laughed and said "Sweetie, this happens every time." Anyways, am I the only one that experiences this? I love fabric stores, love the employees.......but WHY is it their business to ask what you're making? Lol 69:52 - Haunted Doll Watch 76:55 - Y - Sent in by Dan Green, from Yahoo Answers user Reeshee, who asks: How can I fight well against a guy I took under my wing? To put it simply, I need help. BADLY. I practise Jeet Kune Do (JKD), a self defence martial art. I've been going for nearly 7 years, and I've come a long way since then. I'm now the best teen in my class (I'm 15 BTW). However, a year ago another guy the same age as me started learning and I basically taught him and he was learning the ropes... nothing bad about that. But, when it came to sparring, I gave him all my killer secrets to fighting well. As we became good friends, we sparred more together. Now, he uses all my tactics that I taught and develops it and now he's better than me. BY FAR. I get completely whitewashed and he masters all the special traps I learn in an instant, whilst I can barely do them with 3 weeks of solid practice. Its also frustrating as now my confidence has dropped because of this and my mind goes blank whenever I spar. I can't think of any tactics to use and he just keeps getting better by the day. Can you guys give ANY advice to me on how I can get my ferocity back? All help is useful! Thank you! 81:41 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Jordan Jesse Go, Rendered, Baby Geniuses 83:10 - FY - Sent in by Dave Page, from Yahoo Answers user Antajuan Grady, who asks: Is it just more or has Britney Spears been "replaced" as one of pop music's top stars? Quotes On Defensive Eating On Perfection Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:In The Japanese Style Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Drew Davenport Category:Haunted Doll Watch